


Я-то тебя хотел

by orphan_account



Series: I'm always positive(с) [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, FC Bayern München, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Бавария" действительно не "Франкфурт".





	Я-то тебя хотел

Нико стоит на коленях.  
У него закрыты глаза, и Луке хочется попросить, чтобы он их открыл, но он ничего не говорит. Просто смотрит, как двигается его голова, как сжимаются губы, как судорожно перекатывается кадык, когда он сглатывает.  
Лука очень хорошо знает, как можно чувствовать себя в тот момент, когда Нико берет у тебя в рот, но понятия не имеет, что при этом чувствует сам Нико. У него покрасневшие губы, наверняка мокрые и горячие. Ладонь Анте стискивает его волосы в горсти - Лука очень хорошо знает, как выглядит когда потеет. Как его волосы становятся совсем темным. Как на лбу выступает пот. Он видел это на тренировках столько раз, как будто Нико был не их тренером, а еще одним игроком.  
Нико зажмуривается, и Анте стискивает его волосы крепче. Лука прикусывает губу, чтобы ничего не сказать. Он не хочет сейчас ничего испортить - ему слишком нравится этот густой, пропахший ими всеми воздух, который, кажется, как теплое масло, можно ножом резать.  
Его снова начинает вести. У него опять встает  
Лука не хочет отвлекаться.  
Ему хочется смотреть на Нико, не отрываясь - он никогда раньше не видел его таким. Совсем, совсем другим, чем когда они только вдвоем, когда Лука трахает его, а Нико шепчет ему на ухо все, что Лука должен сделать.  
Нико выглядит так, словно с его плеч сняли тяжелейший груз.  
*  
Нико стонет сквозь зубы, как будто со злостью, его тело ходит ходуном, Анте держит его за бедра, крепко, натягивая, насаживая, и трахает отрывистыми быстрыми движениями. Лука гладит мокрую от пота голову Нико почти украдкой, его пробирает мурашками в тот момент, когда с очередным толчком Нико кусает губы и поднимает на него взгляд.  
Из-под упавших влажных волос его глаза кажутся совершенно отсутствующими. Слово он не здесь. Не с ними. Никогда не был с ними.  
Если бы Нико сейчас назвал кого-то из них чужим именем, Лука бы не удивился.  
Луке хочется уложить Нико на спину - и вылизать, все его тело, каждый сантиметр, трогать его, гладить, царапать, делать все, что угодно. Пока Нико не может ему этого запретить. Пока Нико не в состоянии ему этого разрешить.  
«Ты очень красивый».  
Лука сглатывает. Он не скажет этого вслух, но в своей голове – повторит тысячу раз.  
Анте отклоняется назад, почти садясь на пятки, и под поясницу тянет его на себя, крепко прижимаясь бедрами. Нико все-таки вскрикивает, резко, оборванно.  
Анте насаживает глубже. Тянется свободной рукой к его члену.  
Лука смотрит ему в глаза. Он понятия не имеет, почему ему вообще разрешили смотреть.  
Анте убирает руку, облизывает пальцы и обнимает член Нико ладонью.  
Луке кажется, ревность сквозит даже в этом.  
Даже в том, как он смотрит на Нико в этот момент, а потом – на Луку. Анте отлично понимает свое превосходство, хотя Лука и не может сказать, в чем оно заключается.  
Анте дрочит Нико, быстро, отрывисто, почти грубо, пока Нико не шлепает его по руке, не накрывает своими пальцами, не заставляет замедлиться.  
Он стонет и кусает губы. Он больше не кажется злым и не сдерживается.  
Анте смотрит на Луку.  
Может быть, так выглядит ненависть.  
*  
Нико кончает Анте в ладонь.  
Луке хочется запомнить его запрокинутую голову, его влажное от пота горла, его отсутствующий взгляд в тот момент, когда Луке удается его перехватить.  
Нико кончает, и Лука все-таки тянется к нему и как-то глупо целует – сейчас, пока еще можно. Пока Нико еще не пришел в себя. Пока не стал самим собой – тем, которого они видят на тренировках.  
Тем, кого он позволяет им видеть. Или позволяет видеть Луке – ему кажется, Анте всегда видит настоящего Нико Ковача. Скорее всего, ему это просто кажется. Точно то же самое кажется и Анте.  
Анте целует Нико в висок. Лука целует Нико в плечо.  
Анте смотрит на него так, что Луке становится неуютно – впервые за все это время. Он не знает почему. Просто чувствует тревогу.


End file.
